A Disasterous Night
by W.Z.'s Alternative 'verses
Summary: One-shot. Male!Elsa and Male!Anna. Takes places in "Growing Fire". After an argument with a fatal ending Elson tries to stop Tinna from leaving Arendelle forever and it's not easy to calm her down enough. To make matters worse his brother Arne appears and is still angry with her. In another fight Tinna's powers are revealed and she runs away. What are the boys gonna do now?


_I know it's been a while since I last updated "Growing Fire", but I'm stuck with the current chapter. My mind is on strike whenever I try to continue it, I mean I know how it begins and how it ends, but the inbetween is a huge problem for me. A lot must happen between beginning and end of that chapter to make it work (I really should have written the whole story first before uploading it, like I orignally planned). CURSE MY MIND FOR THAT!_

 _However, to make up with your long waiting, I decided to write this one-shot (curse my mind again for being able to write THAT, but not the chapter I NEED to write NEXT)._

 _In this one-shot Elson and Arne find out about Tinna's fire-powers. I originally wanted it to be Arne alone who accidentially reveals it (since in canon Anna did reveal Elsas powers), but then I thought 'This power-thing of Tinna is something Elson could better relate towards than Arne' and 'Would Arne really tell his brother once he found out about them?' and I came to the conclusion that it would be better in many ways if Elson revealed them instead of Arne and would make so more sense (at least in my opinion). And it isn't the only change I made towards my original plans of the story (you always surprise me brain)._

 _One if these changes includes that Elson does actually go out of his room once Tinna starts shutting herself away in her own room (if I didn't already wrote it somewhere clear enough) and that Elson also realizes that he must learn to interact with other people besides his family sooner or later (since he's one day going to be the fricking king of Arendelle). So he could practise and gain some experiences, the king and the queen decided to throw a ball for the first time in more than eight years. Tinna also have to attend the ball and isn't very thrilled about it. She runs at the ball into Ruth who has disguised herself as a prince (and cut her hair short to get through with the disguise). Ruth tells Tinna there that there is someone at the ball who's after her powers and as Tinna sees Princess Flora (of a Land Tinna is sure doesn't exist) together with Elson she gets suspicious of Flora (in Ruth's opinion jealous). Tinna tries of course to talk with Elson, but since their relationship to each other is a bit tattered and Flora still there it somehow ends up an argument and Tinna landing into the buffet._

 _Defeated, hurt and humilated at the same time Tinna leaves the party angrily and decides to leave Arendelle permamently believing that she has spent too much time there anyway. After calming down Elson feels guilty for his behaviour and wants to appologize to Tinna, but she's already on her way using the secret passage, so he follows her there. This one-shot takes place then._

 _It's again Elson's P.O.V._

 _Pleas **read** and **review**. Also **fave it** if you enjoyed it._

* * *

"Tinna?"

He heard her gasping and the princess turned around shocked. However, the moment she saw him her expression turned into an angry one again.

"What are you doing here?!" she snarled at the prince.

"I could ask you the same", Elson just said and eyed her pitch-black coat suspiciously. "Where were you going?"

"Nowhere!" Tinna quickly said with an furious glance towards him. Elson could tell that this was a lie, but he didn't want to accuse her of something now. At least not twice in the same night.

"Look", he sighed trying to make up for the earlier accuse. "I didn't mean any of what I've said. I don't know what gotten into me, I ..."

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Elson", she sighed. "It doesn't matter if you've meant it or not."

She turend her back to him and walked farther into the tunnel.

"What you've said is actually the truth ..."

"I don't understand .."

She stopped and faced him again. Her anger completely gone, but replaced with sadness instead.

"Don't you see it? What kind of princess am I actually? One who doesn't know her home country? One her home country never knew about? Be honest! People would never accept me for what I am!"

She wanted to continue her path, but the prince grabbed her at her shoulder stopping her again.

"What do you mean with 'what'?"

She froze. She didn't even dare to look at him.

"Err ..."

"Where are you going, Tinna?"

"I'm just ..." she started nervously, but didn't continue.

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" another voice called.

Elson turned around and saw his little brother approaching them.

"Arne?" Tinna whispered confused what Elson thought and stepped away from him. "How did you know how to open the passage?"

"I've saw you using it before. It leads into the town!"

He made an angry frown.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this! After all we did for you, you just leave!"

Tinna's angry glare returned in full intensity.

"Perhaps I do", she whispered. "Though what do you actually know? You're both blind to what's really happening around you!"

Elson felt the sweat underneath his clothes. Was it just him or did it really get warmer in that tunnel?

Is it so?" the younger prince challenged. "I think I can see it crystal-clear! You saw Elson with Flora together and became jealous!"

The princess was beyond shock if her gaping mouth was any indication for it. Elson was however confused by Arne's actions. It was so out of character for him, although ...

"Is this true, Tinna?" the older prince asked forrowing his brows.

"Does it matter? It has nothing to do with it!"

"Of course it does!" Arne objected. "Actually everything does! For once everything works right, we all were happy and you just had to ruin it!"

"So why should I still care and stay?" Tinna taunted the younger prince. "Your precious moments wouldn't get ruined once I've left and you can deal with the aftermath all by yourself!"

Elson was now sure, that the heat was real. Though were did it come from?

"You don't feel anything, do you?"

"Tinna, Arne", Elson shushed them seeing where this talk was going. "Calm down! Both of you!"

"But I am calm", Tinna sneered at him. "Isn't that the result of not feeling anything?"

She then turned her back at them and made another attempt to leave. Elson didn't want to let her leave like that. At least not yet.

"Tinna, wait!"

He made a grab for her hand, but pulled out her glove instead. All the same, she made a shocked gasp and faced him again. Standing still she sent him another glare.

"Give me back my glove!" she demanded. He ignored it however.

"Tinna, listen! I just want to help you!"

Silence. For a moment Elson thought, that she was going to shout at him or something like that again.

"Then let me leave!"

Whatever he expected, it definetly was neither a plead or the pain in her voice.

"Just understand it!"

Elson was confused by her answer and regarded her glove in his own gloved hands. What was the meaning of this? It was almost like, she hid something with these gloves ...

Confusion turned into realization as he made that connection. Could it be? Was it even possible that the whole time ...?

He saw that she tried to leave again.

"No", the prince said firmly and grabbed the princess' left arm.

"Let me go!"

"Answer me first!" Elson said tightening his grip as she struggled against him. "What is your, Tinna? Why the gloves? Why do you push everyone away? Just what happened to you?"

"Leave me alone! Tinaa snapped as she freed herself from his grip. It wouldn't have been a problem ... If it weren't for the flames that shot out of her left hand and forced him to back away from her.

Tinna clung onto a nearby wall and gasoed as if she was mortally wounded. The ground between them was burning in flames making it impossible to cross it if to attack or comfort her. Elson stared at her, he and his brother unable to do anything else beside that and being shocked.

"Tinna."

She looked at him as he whispered her name glaring with tears in her barely open eyes.

"Now you know it!" she cried and sprinted away.

Even if the ground in front of him wasn't burning, Elson couldn't have moved an inch. He kind of had a hunch, but comprehending it was a completely different thing. After all he never expected to find another one who was like him ... That Tinna have been all the time just like him ...

"We must go after her!" Elson said and looked for a way over the burning ground.

"What?!" His brother shouted perplexed. "How? There is fire in our way!"

"I'm trying to think!" The older brother replied and went back and forth hoping to find a rift between the flames, but there was none. Desperately Elson tried to think of other ways.

"C'mon, there must be something", he mumbled to himself. The heat of the flames was unbearable. Elson felt the sweat dropping down from his forehead. He wiped them away and thought about cooling himself down ...

The prince could have face-palmed himself. The answer was so simple. He reakky wondered how he could have forgotten that he also had his powers.

"That's it", Elson said and shoved one of his gloves out to freeze the flames. He never thought that he would one day be glad to have them.

"Let's go!" He shouted and ran with his brother after the princess.

"Why has she never told us?" Arne wondered alound while running. "I mean, we are her best friends and know her for ten years and not a single word about her being like you?"

"I don't know. Perhaps she had a reason like I did", Elson replied remembering an unfortunate night eight years ago. That night he accidentally hit Tinna's head with his powers and the trolls had to make her forget about them to save her. Had he once known and forgotten too?

He shuddered at the thought that something similar might have happened to him.

"We must ask her about this", he decided and the brothers reached a ladder that led outside. They climbed it up and were in no time on a street somewhere in the town.

"Any idea, where she might be?"

At that moment the older prince heard a scream.

"Let go of me!"

The voice was Tinna's. The brothers glanced at each other and nodded walking into the direction of the princess' voice.

"You're going nowhere, little girl", someone else replied and was followed by laughter.

The princes reached a place and saw that Tinna was cornered by several men. She was obviously in trouble. Her eyes widened as she saw Elson and Arne.

"I said, let go of me!" She shouted and waved her gloveless hand at the men shooting sparks out of it. They backed away in shock and Tinna used the opportunity to run past them.

"She is it!" One man said.

"That's the witch we are looking for!" Another one added before they ran after her.

"Tinna!" Elson shouted and tried to follow as well. However, Tinna shot another beam of fire behind her and set the street in front of him aflame. Both boys had to stop in their tracks to not trip into the flames. Elson quickly pulled his glove out again to freeze the fire. No one would find out that the ice was his doing since it was winter anyway. He shoved the glove on again and the princes ran after her again.

As the princess screamed again Elson's heart was stopping for a moment. He didn't know what happened, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

The sound of galloping reached his ear and in the next moment he saw a horse with the prince, Tinna was talking to earlier that night, riding it towards them. Elson and Arne quickly jumped to the side to not get overrun by the animal. In the flash of a second Elson could see that Tinna was also sitting on the back of the horse.

"What the hell are you doing, Ruth?!" He heard her shouting at the rider before they vanished behind a corner followed by the men who were for some reason after her. They were now also riding some horses and vanished from sight.

"She has been kidnapped", Elson said. "We must go back to the palace."

"What?! Shouldn't we go after them?"

"These men are on horses and we could never reach them on foot in time", the older prince replied towards his brother while already going in the direction of the gates thinking quickly. "We need to get horses too to follow them. And we also need some help to have a realistic chance to save her."

"But what do we do after we saved her?" Arne wanted to know.

"I don't know", Elson sighed wondering if anything might ever be the same after tonight. "We must save her first before we can even think about it."

As they reached the courtyard Kai was running towards them.

"My prince, where have you two been? Your father the king has ordered the guards to search the palace for you ..."

"Kai, get our father here", the prince told him. "Tell him it's urgently. Princess Tinna has been kidnapped!"

The servant's eyes widened in realization.

"I understand. This is a grave situation. I'll get him quickly", Kai muttered before he ran into the palace.

"How do we tell father about Tinna's powers?" Arne suddenly asked.

"I don't know", Elson said a bit unsure. "How would he react to that?"

"I don't know either", Arne replied as unsure as he was.

"Elson, Arne, there you are!" another voice suddenly said and Flora went towards them. "Your father was worried about you and I too was worried."

The princess hugged the older prince in relief and Elson felt a warmth in his chest as he hugged her back.

"I'm alright, Flora", he replied softly as he broke the hug up. "You hadn't had to worry about me."

"Elson, Arne", his father said and hurried over to them. "What happened? Tell me, quick."

"There was this secret passage", Arne started to tell. "Tinna was using it so we went after her to ask her where she was going. She didn't want to tell."

"Instead she ran away as she saw us", Elson added quickly to his own surprise. "We followed her into the town as these men appeared and kidnapped her."

"How many men were there?"

"Teb, I think. One of them was a gueast at the party. They were also riding on horses."

"In which direction did they go?"

"I don't know, I think they were heading towards the mountains."

"Is there anything else you want to add?"

For a moment Elson thought about telling his father about Tinna's powers. After all it made sense to mention that to him. However, something told him that this wasn't the right thing to do.

"No", he lied instead and remained silent.

"Nothing important at all?" Flora asked and rose an eyebrow.

"Nothing", Elson just replied and saw that she had an unreadable look on her face.

"Hm, the situation is quite difficult, but we can't leave until the day after tomorrow ..."

"What?!" Arne whispered surprised. "Why that? We need to go after them NOW!"

"It takes some time to get enough volunteers to have a real chance against those men", the king explained. "And it's also dark at the moment. We can't look out for trails of them like that, so we have to wait at least till dawn, if we want to even send the scouts out."

"But then it might be late!" Elson protested furiously. "By the time we finally go out and find them, who knows if we'll even find those men at all?"

'And if Tinna will still be alive at that time', he added mentally.

"I'm sorry you tow, but that's the best we can do at the moment", his father sighed. "Elson, would you guide princess Flora to her room, please?"

Elson nodded in defeat and escorted Flora back into the palace. While taking her to the guest-room he somehow felt at ease, but his mind was at the same time running so fast, that he didn't notice or pay much attention to it oir towards Flora.

"You seem distressed", she remarked after a while.

"A lot happened tonight", he replied absently. "Some things were quite a shock."

"Like that would-like-princess running away, without a second thought?"

Elson rubbed his forehead thinking about these words. It seemed a bit unfair to him to judge Tinna for her actions after he found out about her powers, though still. Have she actually considered how running away might affect him and his family? And why did she hid her powers in the first place? Was she trying to protect him and Arne or was she just protecting herself with that?

"I'm not sure", he sighed. "She seemed to have thought a lot about it."

She seemed like she didn't actually want to leave, when actually thought about it.

"Perhaps she felt like she was pushed to it ..." he mumbled for himself.

"You know, if she fells like that it's probably better to let her leave and forget her", Flora told him.

"It's not that easy", the prince said shaking his head. "I mean, she lived with us for ten years and now that? It's like I don't know her anymore!"

'Only to not say, that she's the only other one like me', he thought bitterly. It was impossible for him to forget something like that. And he wanted some answers.

"That's in the past", Flora said as they reached the door to her room. "You cannot change what happend." She took his hand in hers. He felt comfort in it. "You must concentrate on what is now and act."

It clicked in his head and he stared at Flora in amazement.

"You're right ..."

She leaned over to him with an approving smile.

"What does it matter what happened earlier? She is in danger right now!" Elson exclaimed and stepped away from Flora his mind running miles again. "I can't wait for two days ... I can't even wait till dawn ... I must go now!"

"What?! But -!"

"I couldn't forgive myself, if anything happens to her, Flora", he explained to her. "I have to go and save her. I have to act now!"

With those words he left her alone at her door and ran outside towards the stalls. He was preparing his horse as a voice surprised him.

"What are you doing?"

He turned around and saw his brother standing near to him.

"Sattling a horse to follow Tinna."

"Didn't father said, that scouts would be sent out at dawn?"

"He did", Elson replied and guided his horse towards the gates. "But he didn't forbid me to go searching for her."

"Then I'm comming with you."

"What?!"

Elson couldn't believe what his brother has just said.

"Did you really think I would stay here, while you're going on an adventure? Not a chance!"

"Arne, it will be dangerous!"

"Even more reason for me to go with you."

"But-!"

"C'mon, Elson, you're screwed without me."

Elson sighed in defeat. He wouldn't be able to talk Arne out of this.

"Fine, you can come along", the prince said as he jumped onto the back of the horse followed by his brother. "But are you really sure about this?"

"You're my brother", Arne replied a bit offended. "I would never leave your side!"

"Just be careful."

"You should be", the younger prince grumbled before the horse runned into the night, which still had some mysteries left.

* * *

 _Oh, Elson, you're soo in Anna's shoes right now. I don't believe that it would be OOC for Elsa that something similar to Hans could happen to her, if the right strings are pulled. XD I mean in Canon she kinda just said something like "Whoa, Anna, slowly! You just met that guy so take your time before you decide to marry him" and nothing in the direction of "Thirteenth in line and asking for your hand after one day ... Anna, this is quite suspicious, if you ask me ..." Those two are more alike than what meets the eye._

 _I hope this one-shot is satifising for you at the moment. I really wish I could write the next chapter of "Growing Fire" faster, but I'm lacking in ideas there. And the lack of reviews there is also not helping either (I mean C'MON GUYS! It's not THAT bad or boring, is it?). It's actually dicouraging me!_

 _However, I still give my best for the next chapter!_

 _REVIEW NOW!_


End file.
